falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Amata Almodovar
(During Escape!) |race =Human, Hispanic |sex =Female |age =9 (during Growing Up Fast) 16 (during Future Imperfect) 19 (during Escape! and further quests) |affiliation =Vault 101 |role =Vault resident Overseer (optional) Lone Wanderer's friend |location =Vault 101 |quests ='Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape!' Trouble on the Homefront |family =Alphonse Almodovar - father |actor =Stephanie Joy (child) Odette Annable (teen/adult) Shari Elliker (Vault 106) |dialogue =CG02Amata.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03Amata.txt (Future Imperfect) CG04Amata.txt (Escape!) Amata.txt (Trouble on the Homefront) |alignment =Very Good In Growing Up Fast, Future Imperfect and the beginning of Escape! Neutral in Trouble on the Homefront |tag skills = (Only During Escape!) |level =1 2 (During Escape!) |derived =Hit Points: 30, 40 (During Escape!) DR: 1%, 2% (Growing Up Fast) Unarmed Damage: 0.75, 2.15 (Escape!) Poison Resistance: 20%, 15% (Escape!) Radiation Resistance: 8%, 6% (Escape!) |rarity = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly (Growing Up Fast) Foolhardy (Future Imperfect) Brave (Escape! & TotH) |assistance =Helps allies (Growing Up Fast) Helps nobody (Future Imperfect & Escape!) |hair color =Brown (Growing Up Fast) Black |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairChildF03 (Growing Up Fast) HairBun |head add ons=None (Growing Up Fast) EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =None (Growing Up Fast) CGO3Faction (Future Imperfect) PlayerFaction (Future Imperfect & Escape) Vault101Faction (Future Imperfect, Escape! & TotH) MS16Vault101Faction (TotH) MS16Vault101RebelFaction (TotH) |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicChild (Growing Up Fast) Hispanic |baseid = Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape! Trouble on the Homefront Sacred Bog hallucination |refid = Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape! Trouble on the Homefront }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Amata Almodovar is a resident of Vault 101. Born in 2258, she is younger than her friend, the Lone Wanderer. Amata is the only child of Overseer Alphonse Almodovar and the only childhood friend of the Lone Wanderer. Background Amata is the overseer's daughter. Her mother died when she was just two years old. She loves her father dearly and is very loyal to him, but she hopes to change his stance on isolationism. She does not want to defy Alphonse but longs to experience the outside world. The Lone Wanderer and Amata have been best friends since childhood, drawn together by the common bond of not having known their respective mothers.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide In 2274, James performs a medical exam on Amata with her father present. James writes in her medical file that she is concerned that her father doesn't trust her and that his insistence on being present precludes any possibility of doctor-patient confidentiality. James, however, believes that Amata can be trusted to avoid making bad decisions. When Amata completes the G.O.A.T., she is informed by her teacher Mr. Brotch that she is on a supervisory track.CG03MrBrotch.txt - Line 82: Nothing for you to worry about, Miss Almodovar. Let's see... Very well done. Looks like it's the supervisory track for you. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: On July 13, 2268, Amata decorates the cafeteria in anticipation of the Lone Wanderer's tenth birthday party. As a gift, Amata gives them an intact copy of the 14th issue of Grognak the Barbarian. * Future Imperfect: On August 3, 2274, Amata is harassed by the Tunnel Snakes gang near the classroom. The Lone Wanderer can help Amata, help the Tunnel Snakes or leave Amata with the Tunnel Snakes. * Escape!: Amata awakens the Lone Wanderer with news of James' escape from the vault. She offers a gun and outlines a plan for the Lone Wanderer's own escape.CG04Amata.txt - CG04AmataStart Toward the end of the quest, she will be interrogated by her father and Officer Mack.CG04Amata.txt - CG04Interrogation If she was told to keep the gun, she will pull it out, kill Officer Mack and run into another room. It is possible to intervene before she kills Officer Mack, in which case she will express her gratitude when next spoken to, saying she does not know what she might have done. * Trouble on the Homefront: After The Waters of Life, there is a new radio signal in the vicinity of Vault 101, the Vault 101 distress signal from Amata. She gives a brief explanation on the events leading up to that day and provides the password to open the vault door.Amata.txt - Radio Amata will mention the vault is in trouble and that she needs help to stop the overseer. Effects of player's actions * Amata's Fate: Completing Trouble on the Homefront by destroying the vault's reactor enables a random encounter involving Amata and an Enclave officer leading a pair of Enclave soldiers. They will ask her for the location of Vault 101, which she will give to them. Afterward, the soldiers will open fire and kill her, unless they are killed first. If she lives, she will walk away, and scold the Lone Wanderer; saying to stay away from her - it being all the Lone Wanderer's fault. Inventory Notes * Amata appears floating face down during the hallucination that occurs while intoxicated with punga plant seeds in the Point Lookout add-on. * Amata appears running down the hall towards the player character during a hallucination inside Vault 106. Firing on her figure will result in a Karma loss. * When the Lone Wanderer leaves Vault 101 for the first time, Amata (if she no longer has the pistol) might be knocked out by any remaining guards. However, if Amata kept the pistol, she will fire upon and kill the hostile guards. * She, along with Owyn Lyons and Sarah Lyons, is one of three characters in the game to have "Very Good" Karma. * Completing Trouble on the Homefront by sabotaging the vault and telling Amata about it will make her hostile when attempted to be spoken to again. * If she is told to keep the gun at the beginning of Escape!, Amata will not return it once she meets the Lone Wanderer at the vault door if the same type of gun is obtained from the vault guards. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Amata Almodovar appears in Fallout 3 and in Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * Completing the Trouble on the Homefront quest by killing the vault overseer and convincing her it was the only option will have her saying, "I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave." This is an homage to the original Fallout at the end of which Jacoren says the same line. (Certain dialogue choices may avoid this line.) * In promotional content for Fallout 76, a teammate with the nickname "AAlmadovar" can be seen, a reference to Amata or her father, Alphonse. Gallery Amata GUF.jpg|Amata during Growing Up Fast Amata FI.jpg|Amata, being harassed by the Tunnel Snakes during Future Imperfect Amata Esc.jpg|Amata, during Escape! FO3Vault106Amata.jpg|Amata's model in a Vault 106 hallucination AmataRandom.jpg|"Amata's Fate" random encounter FO3REAmatasFate.jpg|Closer view of "Amata's Fate" Young Amata and Her Dad.jpeg|Young Amata and her dad amata2.jpg|Amata saying goodbye near the vault door Interrogation of Amata.jpg|Amata being interrogated by Officer Mack and her father Vault 106 hallucination Amata running.jpg|Amata-hallucinations running in Vault 106 Amata infobox.jpg|Fallout Shelter Amata infobox Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Overseers Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Amata Almodovar es:Amata Almodóvar fi:Amata fr:Amata Almodovar it:Amata Almodovar ko:아마타 pl:Amata Almodovar pt:Amata Almodovar ru:Амата rue:Амата uk:Амата zh:艾瑪塔‧阿莫多瓦